The present disclosure relates generally to methods for monitoring various characteristics of a liquid crystal display (LCD) panel, and more specifically, to measuring and monitoring a resistance within the LCD panel over time.
This section is intended to introduce the reader to various aspects of art that may be related to various aspects of the present disclosure, which are described and/or claimed below. This discussion is believed to be helpful in providing the reader with background information to facilitate a better understanding of the various aspects of the present disclosure. Accordingly, it should be understood that these statements are to be read in this light, and not as admissions of prior art.
After a liquid crystal display (LCD) panel is manufactured, the LCD panel is tested to determine whether it meets certain quality or performance standards. A common test for determining the quality of a manufactured LCD panel includes testing a resistance of a chip on glass (COG) circuit and a flex on glass (FOG) circuit in the LCD panel. For instance, the quality of the LCD panel can be assessed based on the COG resistance value and the FOG resistance value of the LCD panel. To measure the COG and FOG resistance values, dedicated input/output (I/O) pads on a display driver integrated circuit (IC) in the LCD panel and dedicated I/O pads on a flexible printed circuit (FPC) in the LCD panel are coupled to a separate test glass panel. The test glass panel measures the COG and FOG resistance values via the I/O pads of the display driver IC and the FPC.
Although the separate test glass panel provides a way to measure the COG and FOG resistance values of an LCD panel, the test glass panel can just be used during the development or production of the LCD panel. As such, the COG and FOG resistance values cannot be monitored after the LCD panels are assembled into their respective products. Since COG and FOG resistance values can vary as the LCD panel ages, information related to how the COG and FOG resistance values vary over time may be useful in further assessing the quality of the LCD panel.